


My Bleeding Clock

by vesaldi



Category: Quantum Break (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Misogyny, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesaldi/pseuds/vesaldi
Summary: After eight years of living in the past, Beth Wilder decides to go watch Jack's band play at a local bowling alley. But nothing is ever simple for Beth.





	My Bleeding Clock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmdonovann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmdonovann/gifts).



> This scene is referenced in Chapter 15 of [The New Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730178/chapters/40284047).

**May 12, 2007, 7:32 PM**

It was _awful_. In Jack's defense, Beth had known it would be terrible before she arrived - she was just there to see him, after all - but her musical sensibilities were being tested in a way she was not prepared for. She had heard Jack's band before - back in the swimming hall in 2016 when Nick had found Jack's CD - but somehow it was so much worse live.

Beth hadn't realized that Paul was in the band too, and every time her eyes accidentally wandered toward the keyboards she had to resist physically scowling. _He hasn't done anything yet_ , she kept reminding herself. Not _this_ Paul, anyway. _Just focus on Jack_. Easier said than done, she realized, as she held back a laugh. Jack's hair matched his music - emo and terrible. Beth could barely make out his face beneath the long hair covering his eyes. She wasn't sure how he could even see his guitar.

“I’m going to need a drink to get through this,” Beth muttered under her breath, turning toward the bar in the bowling alley where the band was playing. She could scarcely afford to pay bar prices for alcohol, all things considered, but sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures.

“What can I get for you, honey?” the bartender asked as she approached.

Beth’s lip twitched as she stared at the man for a moment before answering. “A pint of whatever’s cheapest,” she finally told him, gesturing toward the beer taps.

The bartender chuckled as he headed for the taps. “A girl like you can do better than Miller Lite.”

“I’m on a budget,” Beth explained curtly. The bartender glanced up at her before finally pouring the beer. “How much do I owe you?”

“On the house,” he told her with a smile. Beth’s jaw clenched. She knew she should pay him anyway, but with her finances as they were she could hardly pass up the free drink. She smiled halfheartedly as she took the pint, hoping that would be the end of it.

Beth took her drink and sat down at an empty table as far from the band as she could. She knew Jack wouldn’t recognize her - he didn’t _know_ her - but for some reason it made her feel better not to take any risks. _This song isn’t so bad_ , Beth thought to herself. It was slower, more mellow, and less angsty. Still atrocious, but at least tolerable.

The music might have been a disaster, but Beth found herself smiling as she watched Jack play. He was so into this ghastly music he was playing. He seemed _happy_ , not like when she’d known him. Of course, she had met Jack after the Fracture and after Will had been killed, so it’s not like she _really_ knew him at all.

_I don’t really know him at all_. Beth frowned at the intrusive thought as she continued to watch him play. She had struggled not to think about Jack for the last eight years, ever since she stepped through that time machine into 1999. It made no sense. She’d known Jack Joyce for less than a day, but as Beth struggled through the past alone she found that her thoughts kept turning back to Jack. The man she had only known for a few hours.

“This is ridiculous,” she grumbled quietly to herself before taking a long swig from her glass.

“Yeah, it’s pretty bad.”

Beth nearly spilled the rest of her drink, whipping her head up to see the bartender standing beside her. _So much for no consequences_. She turned her attention back to the band, hoping maybe if she ignored him he’d go away. She sighed softly as he sat down at the table with her.

“Shouldn’t you be at the bar?” Beth asked pointedly.

“I’m on break,” he explained, leaning forward on the table. “What’s a pretty girl like you doing here alone?”

“I _was_ enjoying myself,” Beth returned flatly.

The bartender chuckled, clearly not taking the obvious hint. “Enjoying _this_ band?”

Beth picked up her glass and quickly drained the contents, prompting a look of surprise from the bartender. She set the glass down on the table and got up.

“Hey, wait a second,” the bartender called after her as she moved to leave.

Beth stopped as she felt his hand on her wrist. She took a deep breath as she turned her head slowly to face him. “I’m going to give you ten seconds to let go of me.”

“Excuse me?” he asked in annoyed surprise. Beth knew this wasn’t going to end well.

“Five seconds.”

“You ungrateful-”

Before he knew what was happening, Beth slammed the bartender face down on the table. Her empty glass fell to the floor and shattered, drawing the attention of _everyone_ in the vicinity. Beth glanced up at the band, and for a brief moment, Jack stared directly into her eyes. She felt an unusual tightness in her chest as he looked at her, and for the first time in over eight years Beth could feel a small sense of hope.

Her attention quickly returned to the bartender as he whined in pain, arm pinned behind his back and face still pinned to the table. Beth rolled her eyes and released him, figuring _now_ he had learned his lesson.

No such luck.

He swung at her in anger, missing wide as she effortlessly ducked out of the way. Beth’s punch, however, connected with the force of a truck. The bartender spun around and landed on the floor. He was out cold.

“Okay that’s enough,” the bouncer announced, taking Beth by the arm and pulling her toward the exit. She didn’t resist.

“He attacked _me_ ,” Beth insisted as the bounced dragged her out of the bowling alley.

“I know, and that’s why I’m not gonna call the cops,” he explained, closing the door behind them. “Between you and me, he had it coming, but I still can’t have folks punching out the staff.”

Beth nodded. “I get it.”

“If you don’t press charges, I’ll make sure we don’t,” the bouncer explained. “Deal?”

“Sounds good to me,” Beth agreed. “Thanks.”

“Just steer clear of here for a while,” the bouncer ordered.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Beth said, thanking the bouncer again. The man headed back inside, leaving Beth alone in the alley behind the building.

Beth kept seeing Jack’s face in her mind. The way he had looked at her... _Only three more years_ , she thought to herself. With a deep breath, she started walking back toward the swimming hall. Only three more years, indeed.


End file.
